


Challenger (Raihan x F!Reader)

by KarinStrife



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinStrife/pseuds/KarinStrife
Summary: Raihan has a specific request for you after you lose a battle against him. A short, oneshot piece with a steamy scene between the reader and Raihan from Pokemon Sword and Shield.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	Challenger (Raihan x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! It's been a while since I've posted anything, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this short, erotic scene between Raihan and a female self-insert. Now, this story could be interpreted as non-con by some, but in my mind they could stop at any time, and Raihan would 100% respect that. With that out of the way, let's go!

You found yourself making your way up to Hammerlocke Stadium to face Raihan after losing the battle against him. You'd been fired up by his taunts and smack talk but ultimately lost in terms of skill; Raihan's ace pokemon duraludon had absolutely smashed your pokemon into the ground. Literally.

You clenched a fist to your chest and felt a bit sorry for your humiliating defeat, but steeled yourself to face him and whatever dare he had in store for you.

He met you in the lobby of the stadium. It was early, so you were the only two in the building. Raihan always came in early to train, so he had access to the building whenever he liked. He was already waiting there for you, smirking as he twirled a lacy kitty headband in his hand.

"What is that?" you asked, staring at the headband with a frown. "Don't tell me you want me to wear that?"

"I sure do. Come now, there's barely any difference between this headband and that beret you wear with the pom-pom."

You contemplated over his words for a moment before snatching the headband from him. Pouting slightly, you placed the ears on your head and smoothed down your hair.

"There, is that all?"

"There's one more little thing."

Your jaw nearly drops as he pulls out a form-fitting maid costume from his bag. It was black with cuffed short sleeves, a lace-up bodice and apron skirt over a short dress.

"Oh, and this, too. I hope you don't mind!"

Raihan produced a bright pink collar with a golden bell that jingled when he shook it.

"You're kidding me," you stammered, the lump in your throat rising as the situation suddenly grew several levels more awkward.

"Please change into your uniform, Challenger," Raihan teased, gesturing to the direction of the locker room.

Once again, you snatched the outfit and collar from him and stormed away before he could say another word.

✦✦✦

"Hm, you're looking lush in that outfit."

The dragon gym leader glanced you over with his mischievous sea-green eyes. By this point, you had donned the full maid costume, neatly tied on the apron, and was wearing the cat ears headband. You couldn't look him in the eye, opting to avert your gaze to the ground. You hoped he wouldn't notice how your cheeks and face were flushed pink in embarrassment.

"I wish you would have just taken my money," you mumbled.

"Why would I do that, when this is a far better reward?" Raihan replied cheekily. He waved you over. "Follow me."

Your footsteps echoed through the enormous stadium hallway as Raihan led you into one of the offices in the back. With each step you were painfully aware of how the bell on the collar you wore made a pleasant ringing sound, the complete opposite of how nervous you were feeling.

You entered the office and Raihan shut the door. It was a small but elegant room, with a large, sturdy desk and expensive-looking wooden chair. There was a bookshelf and a plush red velvet sofa at the far end of the room. Raihan casually walked over to the sofa and motioned for you to do the same.

When you moved to sit beside him, he stopped you.

"Sit right in my lap," he commanded, the mischievous look never leaving his face as he stared you right in the eyes.

"A-are you serious..." you began to protest, but trailed off. A loss was a loss. You were just fulfilling your end of the bargain as a respectable Trainer; what's the worst that could happen?

You walked over and delicately positioned yourself to sit on the edge of one of his legs, feeling the smooth fabric of his shorts graze against the back of your thighs.

"More like this." 

Raihan grabbed one of your legs and swung them around his waist so that you straddled him on the couch.

"Ah!"

You yelped in surprise, instinctively clutching your hands to your face, but Raihan lifted them away and set them on his shoulders instead.

"Don't cover your face," he ordered, in the same authoritative tone he'd been using all along. "Keep your hands on my shoulders."

His own hands, with their strong grip, started to make their way down your back. His face was so close that your noses brushed together. You could smell the cologne on his neck and feel the warmth of his body as he pressed you against him.

Your heart felt like it was about to pound out of your chest.

"This is too embarrassing, I -- mmph!"

Raihan kissed you, one hand knotting itself into your hair and the other working its way through the ruffles of your skirt to find your panties. His long, skillful fingers began stroking you in your most private parts, and all you could do was squirm weakly in his embrace like a magikarp tangled in a net.

"You're really so embarrassed?" Raihan asked, his lips mere inches from your ear. "To be honest, I didn't take you for the shy type."

The brush of his lips against the outside of your ear sent a shock of pleasure through your body. Heat began to rush between your legs and up through your stomach, and you trembled. Your breathing began to become erratic, short, tangled pants that escaped your lips with every movement of his touch.

"You're getting pretty wet," Raihan murmured, fingers tracing circles on your inner thighs. "I would almost think you're enjoying this."

A shudder of desire rushed through you and you thought, _how could such an embarrassing thing, this humiliating act, bring out such a reaction?_

"Y-you're so mean," you bit out, without turning to look up at him. You wanted more than anything to cover your face, but settled for curling your fingers around the hard muscles of his shoulders as he requested.

Gazing fondly at the woman before him, Raihan took in the sight of your vulnerable expression and how well the cat ears and pink collar accentuated your youthful face. He felt your taut body tense as he pushed you gently onto your back on the sofa.

"Relax," he said. "Let me treat you to something proper good."

His tongue trailed up until it was behind your earlobe, and all around your ear. Soon he was pressing his lips against your neck, and you were melting into his advances. Your eyes suddenly widened as you felt his hands start to spread your legs open.

"May I?" he asked, and you felt him tug gently at your underwear.

Not allowing yourself to think too much, you nodded, no longer wanting to resist. Slowly, carefully, Raihan slid them down across your hips and along your legs, until he pulled them off entirely.

Now that you were naked from the waist down, he pulled you tighter against the straining bulge in his shorts. Nestled beneath him, your legs circled around him and he made the sexiest growling sound you’d ever heard.

He spread your thighs wide open, allowing himself full access, and pushed two fingers into your glistening folds, probing, spreading the fire that had already started at your core.

"That's it," he encouraged, as you clung to him, shuddering at his masterful touch. Your nails dug into his shoulders as his fingers twisted forcefully inside, moving against your walls. Your brain was in a foggy haze as he continued to kiss, nibble, and fondle your body however he desired, all while dressed in the provocative costume he'd chosen for you.

You moaned softly, instinctively arching your back in a way that made Raihan's breath catch, your body language urging him to continue. Your breathing seemed loud in the small room and all you could think about was his thick fingers slamming between your legs. Ecstasy.

By now you were moaning as freely as you wanted, even rocking your hips into his hand. With each movement the bell at your throat shook and made a light metallic ringing sound. You felt an orgasm building as everything below the waist began to throb and Raihan felt your muscles tighten around his fingers as they moved in and out.

"I-I'm..."

"Come for me," he commanded, tugging on the collar at your neck with his free hand and stroking you harder and faster with the other, curving his fingers even further into your g-spot.

Looking up at Raihan's face, you felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure crash down over your body as you came, hard, coating his fingers with your love juices. Your legs shook as warmth spread out to every corner of your body and you momentarily forgot about your prior embarrassment, hips thrashing from side to side.

"Good girl," Raihan said affectionately. He withdrew his fingers and bent down to lick and savour the taste of your orgasm with his lips.

The gentle sucking was almost too much for you to bear. Your mind and body was swimming in a sea of strong, pleasant sensations. Seeing your strong reaction, he seemed very pleased with himself.

Dazed, you pulled yourself into a sitting position, barely able to wrap your head around what had just happened.

"You can go and clean yourself up now," Raihan told you, handing your panties back over.

Still bound to obey his commands, you stepped into them and pulled them back up over your legs, which still felt wobbly. You straightened out your clothing, gave Raihan a curt nod, and left the room. He licked his lower lip as he watched your retreating back, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
